Strength of the Wind
by Paname
Summary: The story of Chelia's childhood at Lamia Scale, and how she grew up to be the person who she is today. This is her journey from childhood to the years of being a teen, and all the developmental changes of a young woman with an odd but loving family.


Woo hoo! Here is a oneshot for you individuals. I very much enjoy your reviews, follows, and favorites, so please don't forget those. I'm also sending a thank you to LittlePrincessNana, Kairrie and Chrys Stone for giving me some feed back.

I own nothing.

Her dark magenta hair flowed with the breeze that sauntered underneath her sunhat. The shadow of a large building blocked the late spring sun's warmth as the young girl tucked her book more securely under her left arm, and reached up with a tiny fist to knock at the giant doors of the building. The guild's flag flapped in the next breeze that passed by the young girl, and intertwined between her slim fingers. She had always felt connected to the wind, no matter the season. She had even been able to create small magic gusts after very little practice.

One of the heavy wooden doors swung open to reveal a young man with wild silver hair. He spotted the determined girl at his feet, and scratched the back of his unkempt mane of hair awkwardly.

"What would a little girl want with a mages guild?" Lyon crouched down in front of her with a puzzled look in his face.

"I'm not just a little girl! I am Chelia Blendy, and I'm looking for my cousin Sherry." She looked up at the man, and for one moment she thought he wouldn't let her in. Her magic professor had told her that she needed to be in a guild in order to learn the magic she had been given.

"Well, come on in I suppose. She is out on a mission right now, but if you want to join I could take you to our guild master." He gestured for her to enter as he held the door open for her. Chelia gripped her sunhat and scurried into the room.

She was greeted by cheerful conversations over mugs of beer for some, and tea or coffee for others. She quickly followed the silver haired man, who looked over his shoulder and gave her a warmer smile than the temperature around his person.

"I'm Lyon, and our Guild Master is Ooba Babasaama. Be respectful of her, or she'll spin you." Chelia looked somewhat nervous, but nodded as Lyon led her through a few hallways to a door where he knocked confidently.

"Come in! This had better be important." The voice of an older woman called out, and could be heard through the wood paneling on the door. Chelia looked up at the impossibly tall door, and reached up to turn the door handle that was almost too high. She managed though, and Chelia stumbled into the intimidating office.

"What do you want, little girl?" The old woman behind the desk didn't lift her eyes to Chelia, instead she kept on signing paper work.

"I… Gran Doma said I needed to be in a guild in order to learn my magic." Chelia was fiddling with the hem of her sun dress. This old woman was scary, but Chelia was excited to open her book and learn new magic. The old woman slowly looked up from her paper work with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" This was her second, much slower question. She was giving Chelia a piercing look that made her squirm on the spot. Why did it matter who she was?

"I'm Chelia Blendy. I'm Sherry's younger cousin." She had hoped this information would pacify the old woman but she kept on staring.

"I see. Where would you like your guild mark?" She was now rummaging in a drawer for her guild stamp, and it took a moment for it to sink in for Chelia. "Well?" The old woman snapped.

"Right leg please."

Lyon was waiting for her outside the office, and when she emerged he noticed her guild mark and motioned for her to follow him back into the main hall. She got to meet the barista, who was a nice young man named Kyo, and a few of the guild members who were friendly with Lyon. The day wore on, and Chelia found herself yawning. She tucked her heavy book securely under her arm and went to the room she'd been given.

Chelia made her way down to the guild hall, she had read through her book and memorized the spells. Now all she needed to do was practice them. She had been in the guild for a few months now, and had met most of the members.

The two who stood out to her the most were Lyon, who had accepted her into the guild, and Jura. He was a big man, and had scared her to death at first, but had taken her under his wing. She had also seen Sherry a few times, and she realized just how much she had missed her older cousin. She was very sweet to Chelia, and had bought her some much needed clothes.

She scanned the guild hall to find it mostly empty except for a few guild members she didn't know and Jura. She shyly made her way to his table, and climbed into the chair across from him. She waited patiently for him to speak to her.

"You're a funny one." It was a few minutes later, and Jura had finally spoken up. He set down his book and gently folded a corner to mark his place.

"Why? You were busy and I didn't want to interrupt. Mom always said that interrupting was rude." Jura watched her for a moment, it was the first time she had brought up either parent.

"You're a good kid, Chelia." Jura gently ruffled her hair, and then continued. "Would you like to go do some training?" He watched as her small face lit up, and she clambered out of her chair.

"Can we go now? I've memorized all the spells in my book!" Chelia grabbed two of Jura's fingers with her two small hands and tugged. She was too small to move the great man, but he relented none the less, and stood up from his chair and followed her out to the training grounds.

Time went on for Chelia, and before she knew it, she had been in the guild for over a year. It was now her birthday, and Sherry and Kyo had set a surprise party for her. She had been sat up at the bar, and a huge cake had been presented to her by her family. Sherry had put one hand on one of Chelia's shoulders, and Lyon had put his hand on her other shoulder.

Chelia felt something big ruffle her hair and tilted her head up to see Jura's hand.

"Uncle Jura, I'm not a baby anymore! I'm 10 now." Jura blinked at her for a moment, but then chuckled discretely.

"Of course," He said, still chuckling. "You're totally right." The rest of the guild exchanged adoring glances with one another. Chelia was simultaneously the bravest and cutest guild member.

The cake was served, and joy was quickly spreading through the guild. Sherry looked at her little cousin, and noted how she had grown. She was several inches taller than she had been when she first arrived. She had already surpassed Jura's expectations of her, and had all her magic down. Sherry admitted to herself that at first she was anxious about the impact of her younger cousin being in the same guild, but now she was glad she could see her grow into a person. Suddenly a force slammed into her knees.

"Thank you Sherry! I love you so much. This is the best birthday _ever_." Most of the adults in the room began to laugh a little.

"You're very welcome. Love is strong in our family, don't forget it!" Sherry's eyes misted over for a moment, but she blinked the budding tears back.

The party went on and soon Chelia was asleep with her head on Lyon's lap. Sherry had thrown a blanket over her small body, and tucked her in. She leaned her head on her hand, and listened to the other's talk about how successful the party was.

"You know, this has been so good for her. Ever since both of our parents died, she had withdrawn into her shell. She's back to being the young spirited girl I once knew." Hearing this, Lyon put a hand on her hair and stroked gently. He could relate to her loss all too well.

"Her parents died?" Yuka asked, eyes so wide that it looked as if his eyebrows were touching his lashes.

"Yes, her parents and mine all died in the same accident. Being here with everyone has been really good for her." Sherry finished off, and gently rested a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

Ooba Babasaama looked on, and a rare smile graced her aged lips. Her family was growing, and she was especially proud of their youngest. Now, however, was not the time, there was a dark guild on the move. They would have to move out on a mission with other guilds to end their dark campaign.

As soon as it was appropriate, she called to Jura, who looked up at her. "Please bring Chelia to her room, we have things to discuss." He nodded, and gently took her from Lyon's arms and brought her to her room. Halfway across the guild hall, Chelia half woke up and wrapped her arms around Jura's neck. When he started to climb the stairs, the gentle rocking motion from it caused her to wake up a little more.

"Love you uncle Jura." Was mumbled softly into his shoulder. Jura kept climbing the stairs, but gently rested a hand on her head.

"Love you too, kiddo." He softly told her, and gently opened her bedroom door. He quietly tip toed across the room and flipped open her comforter. He softly placed her into bed and tucked her in.

Sherry watched Jura bring her cousin to bed, and began to giggle along with the rest of her team. Lyon was looking on wide eyed, and Yuka and Toby were grinning. Jura looked like a dad bringing his little girl to bed after a hard day of play.

Chelia happily skipped into her guild, completely unaware of how today would go. She ordered her orange juice from the barista Kyo, and plopped down next to Sherry. She was 13 now, and the Fairy Tail members had been missing for three and a half years. She vaguely wondered what had happened to them for a moment.

"Chelia." Sherry seemed tense and anxious, and Chelia wondered what was up with her cousin.

"We need to discuss something. You are coming of age, and that means your body is also changing." Chelia went stiff in her chair, and tried desperately to close off her hearing. "The first thing that will happen is you will develop breasts, hair, and hips. Then at some point you will ovulate and then two weeks later you will get your period. You will bleed for 3-5 days."

"Oh good god." Was all Chelia could mutter. She didn't want to hear this, she felt completely awkward and wished she could melt into the floor and seep through the floorboards into the basement.

"You are a woman, Chelia, and that means you can get pregnant. To get pregnant you have to have sex. Sex is when you put a penis into a vagina." At this point, Sherry wasn't even looking at Chelia, and Chelia had her head on the table. This was not going well, Jura was a few tables over and had his face in his palm. Lyon was nowhere to be seen, and the rest of the guild had begun to avoid their table like the plague.

"I just can't do this, we're going to Fairy Tail. Bisca is a mother, and far more qualified to talk about this than I am." Sherry stated, receiving an almost inaudible 'thank god' from Chelia.

Bisca was more than happy to help, much to Sherry's relief. She left the two to have the conversation, and went to talk to her husband and coo over Bisca's baby.

"So, I think your cousin has gone over the basics." Bisca made it a conversation, and went into detail. It was obvious she was comfortable with this topic.

"There are a few important things you need to know, especially about sex. One of them is to use protection until you're ready to have a child. Protection isn't just about not becoming pregnant though, because you can catch diseases from sex. Condoms will protect you from these diseases. The other really important part of sex is consent. You and your partner need to talk about it before hand, and ask permission to touch each other's bodies." Chelia was drinking up this information, and seemed more comfortable with Bisca telling her about it.

"I have a question, does it hurt to have your period? How do you make sure you don't get blood on your clothes?" Bisca smiled, but nodded.

"Yes, ask your cousin for pain killers if they get to be too much. We use pads and tampons, they either catch the blood in your panties, or absorb it when inserted." She explained, as she gently patted Chelia's hand. She then rummaged in her purse and pulled out a white pad.

"I'll show you how this works." She then pulled out a spare pair of panties, and demonstrated how the pad worked. Then her baby started crying, and her husband arrived carrying the little bundle.

Sherry came over and thanked Bisca profusely.

"Oh no problem, come over or call me if you have any questions." She waved as they departed from the small guild, and the two cousins made their way back to the train station. The train ride was really awkward until Sherry came to a brilliant realization.

"We can finally go clothes shopping together!" Chelia perked up, and they made plans to get Chelia her first bra at some point.

Chelia came downstairs from her room and happily landed in the guild hall. 14 was fun, and she felt courageous and beautiful. She spotted Jura, with his growing beard and ran to give him a flying hug. Once she was happily embraced by his big arms, she reached up and tickled his beard. He simply rolled his eyes.

"You let her walk all over you." Lyon stated, looking sour. Chelia knew jealousy when she saw it and piped up.

"You're just jealous because I didn't hug you first." She stuck her tongue out at the silver haired man, who turned his head to the side and humphed. She knew she had won then, and went to give Lyon a huge hug. She had taken to this morning hug routine with the two men, since Sherry had been spending more time with her boyfriend, Ren.

"Chelia, I need a sparring partner. Would you care to help me out?" Lyon asked, and Chelia nodded enthusiastically.

They spent the morning training, and Chelia had a great time. Lyon had got to test out new spells. After a quick cool down, the duo went to get iced drinks together at the guild bar.

"Lyon, how did you learn your magic?" He looked at her from over his glass, and set it down before even taking a sip.

"Ur taught me, she was the best ice mage on this planet. She was like a mother to me, too. She, unfortunately died to protect Gray and me." Chelia listened intently with wide eyes.

"Who is Gray?" Lyon looked at her in shock.

"You've never met Gray? Well, I suppose you could say he's like my little brother. He's also my rival." Chelia nodded, but didn't understand the last part.

"Where is he now?" Lyon's face saddened noticeably, and she noticed. "I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"No its okay. Gray was one of the Fairy Tail members to disappear. I don't think they're dead." Chelia took this information in, and thought about it for a bit. What had happened to the Fairies? Were they dead, or stuck in an alternate reality? It took her several minutes before she spoke again.

"He'll come back. I feel it in my heart." Lyon looked at her sincere face and shining eyes. He let his face melt into a pure smile, and Chelia nearly gasped. He was so handsome.

Jura had business at the Fairy Tail, and so he and Lyon weren't at the guild. Chelia sulked. She wanted Jura to help her training, especially in the physical aspect. She felt her body was too weak, Chelia wanted to be as strong as Jura one day. She sighed and looked over at the empty bar, her friend Kyo had left the guild. They were looking for a new barista now, and she didn't want one. She wanted her friend back. Yuka came over to her and said his hellos.

"I'd like a chance to practice magic with you, I hear you're quite the opponent." Chelia nodded and hopped off her bar stool. Yuka followed her into the training ring and began their fight. She quickly realized not to underestimate the blue haired man, he could cancel out her magic if she wasn't careful. She danced around the ring, her pigtails fluttering in the wind she created. She felt free and energized, like the very air around her was her friend, her partner, and part of her soul.

Yuka was growing tired from the spar and was ready to give in. He was about to end their spar when Chelia attacked out of the blue. He dodged her powerful attack well enough, and felt the power of her spell whip by him. When it passed by he gave her the signal for a timeout. He looked to his left shoulder to see a good sized gash bleeding through his clothes.

The moment Chelia saw his cut, she hurried over and began healing his shoulder. These were the spells she enjoyed the most, healing people had always given her a sense of purpose. When she was sure he was completely healed, she stopped the flow of magic and helped him up from his seated position.

"Sorry about that, I didn't realize you were done." Chelia apologized, hoping that he'd understand that it was an accident.

"You're quite strong, Chelia. I didn't realize just how strong until today." Yuka smiled at her, and Chelia giggled happily. She had truly found her family, her home, and her life calling. She was a mage, and a Godslayer.

"They're back!" A call came from inside the guild, and Yuka motioned that they should enter the building. Chelia was happy at this news, her uncle Jura would be there. She hadn't seen him in quite some time. She also hoped Lyon would be there, she wanted to see his handsome face.

Jura was there, and she gave him her usual hello. He gave her his usual soft smile, and a quick hug. She leaned past Jura to see Lyon, and gave him a friendly wave.

"So Chelia," Jura's voice was as deep as it always had been, but there was a hidden excitement in this tone. "Fairy Tail's core members have been discovered, they are alive and well once again."

She looked up at her uncle and mentor, and saw the excitement dance in his eyes. He wanted a fight with one of these fairies. It wasn't malicious, but a test of strength for him.

"Uncle Jura?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"You only ever call me 'Uncle' when you want something from me, not like when you were younger. When you were a wee girl, you'd call me 'Uncle Jura' and leap into my arms." A nostalgic look crossed his face, and though most people would be fooled, Chelia saw the slight hurt in his expression.

"No, I want to know if you've seen Sherry?" It was her turn to feel upset, because ever since Sherry and Ren had started going out, Sherry had spent less and less time with her. "Oh and I want you to follow me around while I shop, it keeps the annoying creeps away."

"Oh I'm sorry Chelia, she's still at Blue Pegasus. I knew you wanted something from me, alright I'll come with you as long as it's _your_ money that we're using for this." Chelia beamed at Jura and dragged him out of the guild by the hand. They slowed to a walk when they were on the main street, and Chelia smiled up at the man who'd become so incredibly special to her. He'd been the one she could go to no matter what, and was her closest friend.

"Uncle, thank you for coming with me today. The truth is that I thought we could have lunch together and do some family bonding. I mean, I do need to get some clothes to replace the ones I ripped on my last mission, but the real reason for this outing is to spend more time with my uncle." Chelia said it all in one breath, and hoped Jura would understand. Instead, he let his hand out of hers and picked her up by the waist. Next, he hoisted her up onto his massive shoulders and balanced her by placing his hands on her knees.

"I love that idea. Where to, Chelia?" His niece giggle atop his shoulders and pointed to the young woman's store that she liked the most. It was not too far away, but Chelia enjoyed the ride there none the less.

They arrived at the door to the shop and Jura lifted her off his shoulders and gently set her back down on the earth. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her cute pink wallet and sauntered into the store, Jura in tow. She filtered through the dress section, and spotted a lilac maxi dress. She was ecstatic at her find, until the saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a boy in his late teens, peering out from between two skirts at Chelia.

"Jura, come here I think I found something." He came over, taking his time and glancing at the dress, before glancing over Chelia's shoulder where the creep was clearly visible. He looked back down at Chelia, who was hold the dress up to her torso. It looked lovely on her.

"I like it, it suits you well. I think you should look over here." He guided her to a sale rack with another cute dress that she immediately grabbed, along with a pair of pretty teal harem pants. Jura followed her like a hawk around the store as she picked out a few other items and brought them to the register. She leaned closely to the young woman ringing her up.

"You should know that there's a man in his late teens who's lurking around your shop." The young woman's eyes widened and she nodded, and mouthed the words 'thank you'. Chelia hoped that the issue would be dealt with.

The duo made their way out of the shop, and out into the sunlit street. Chelia kept her eyes peeled for a nice place to eat, but Jura just kept walking.

"Jura, this place looks nice!" Chelia called out to him, while pointing at a place that Sherry had taken her a while back. The food had been good.

"We won't be eating there today, Chelia. Come along." And she followed him, running to catch up to his huge form walking down the street. She looped her arm into his, and though she had to reach, it was a worth it. They walked for a while until Jura slowed them outside an old building with vines crawling all over it.

"This is where we're eating?" Chelia asked, looking up at Jura. He turned his whole face to her, and let a wide and joyful smile stretch across his face. He guided Chelia down the stairs into a well lit basement with stone walls and a woman rushing over to Jura.

"Oh it's been too long, Jura-san. Please sit down, I didn't know you had a daughter." She stated innocently.

"No, he's my uncle!" Chelia said excitedly, clutching Jura's arm tightly and smiling happily. Jura felt relieved that Chelia had answered, and he loved his niece very much. But what the shopkeeper had said had hit a soft spot for him, Jura desperately wanted a child. A daughter.

They sat down together, and the woman tottered over and told them their choices. Vegetable ramen, or chicken. Jura ordered two chicken ramen for them, and then turned his attention to Chelia.

"How has the guild been these days? I've been gone a lot, and I know it must not be easy for you." Jura asked, as Chelia sipped her water. She set her glass down with a sigh.

"The guild has been good. I sparred with Yuka today, just before you arrived. I accidentally wounded him, but I healed him right after. I think it went well overall." Chelia chattered, but Jura listened to her every word because it had meaning to him. He nodded for her to go on, and she did.

"He told me that I was stronger than he thought I would be. It felt nice, but I still think I could improve. I want to start lifting weights and get stronger physically." She looked at Jura, who had given her his full attention.

"I will help you with physical strength. There's not much I can teach you in terms of your magic though." Chelia nodded her understanding. Their soups arrived and Chelia dug in. She let out a moan of joy when the flavors scattered across her tongue.

"Oh thank you for bringing me here. This is the best food I've ever had." The woman running the shop hurried over and thanked Chelia profusely.

"Do you do everything here?" Chelia asked curiously. The food was beyond anything she'd ever had, the flavors were perfectly balanced, the noodles were cooked properly, and the soup was a warm melange of chicken and vegetables.

"Yes, I run this all by myself. My husband used to help, but then he died. Now I do all the upfront work as well as the cooking." Chelia immediately felt sorry for the woman's loss. She gave her a heartfelt apology. After a little more small talk, the owned excused herself and went back to cleaning the kitchen.

"Anyway, how have your missions been going, uncle?" She was so earnest and eager, Jura couldn't help but hope that she stayed in his life as long as he lived.

"They're going well enough, its just that they're a pain and so frequent. I miss the guild a lot though, its so nice to have a family that you can always count on." Jura smiled at his niece, who was smiling at the fact that she knew he had missed her.

The crowd roared as Chelia faced off a blue haired Air Dragon Slayer. She was excited to show just how strong she was, and she knew that this was one of the Fairies that had come back after 7 years. She wanted to show Jura just how much she had grown. She was determined to win this fight.

The fight went on far longer than Chelia had wanted it to, but she knew that her enemy was weakening too. She would finish this off in one blow, and prepared herself to summon the energy to cast the finishing blow, but she missed, and after a few more spells cast and sparring, it ended in a tie.

Chelia was torn, she liked her opponent, Wendy was cute and strong. Not only that, but she was also a Wind Slayer and Chelia had never met another wind mage before. She was excited to get to know the younger mage. However, it had ended in a draw and Chelia had wanted to win. She had wanted to make Jura, Lyon and Sherry proud, she had wanted to make her family happy with a win.

She exited the stadium amidst loud cheers and whoops, but she didn't feel like celebrating. She needed some alone time to relax and replenish, she also felt the need to reflect on her fight. She numbly sat down on her guild's infirmary bed, and after a few moments let gravity take it's course on her body. She fell backwards onto the bed and just lay there, staring at the ceiling. She knew she was strong, and a very capable mage. She was a user of lost magic, that was a feat few people had achieved and Chelia felt proud of it. Was her tie a failing on her part? Had she made a mistake at some point? She groaned when she heard footsteps outside the infirmary and the door open, she did not want to socialize.

Jura's beard came into view first, the length of hair swinging into her peripheral vision before his face was tilted down towards hers. She stared defiantly back up at her uncle, who sighed and resigned himself to the bed adjacent to Chelia's and waited patiently.

"I should've won that. I knew I could have." Chelia's voice broke the minutes long silence. Jura just listened as best he could. "Why didn't I beat her, Jura? Am I weak?" Chelia had sat up, and was facing Jura directly. "I wanted to make you proud…" This was when she let her dam break, and the tears leak from her eyes.

Jura quietly got up from his place and sat down next to Chelia and gently wrapped her up in a tender hug. He made sure to hold her tightly enough to feel supported and loved, but not so tight that she couldn't breath. He felt Chelia wrap her small arms around his torso and cry into his chest. He made sure she had a safe place to express herself, and that he was careful as to how he spoke to her.

"Why do you feel I am not proud of you?" Jura's voice was soft and tentative, and he still held onto his niece with one arm. She rested her face against his chest, and sighed defeatedly.

"Because I didn't win the match, and I didn't get as many points for the guild." Chelia sniffed, and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. Jura grimaced and grabbed the nearest tissue paper and gently wiped Chelia's hand down.

"Did you do your best?" Jura asked her softly, yet already knowing the answer. He was unsurprised when she nodded meekly. "Good, that is all you ever need to do. I am always proud of you, Chelia." Jura gently kissed the top of her head. "Go find Wendy, Chelia. You two ended the match well, and having a friend around your age would be good for you."

Chelia stood up from the bed and went to wash her face in the infirmary sink as Jura stood up and adjusted his black over coat. He turned to make his way out of the small room, when Chelia ran into him and gave him a tight, tight hug.

"Thank you, I love you Uncle." Jura turned his head to the young woman nestled into his back, and felt warmth spread to his heart. Chelia was a bright and extraordinary young woman, and Jura could not love her more than he did.

Chelia watched the small back with long blue hair grow smaller and smaller. Wendy was sandwiched between Lucy and Natsu, and she was following them on their adventure to rebuild Fairy Tail. Watching Jura leave had been the hardest thing Chelia had ever done, but this was just as hard. Wendy had been her friend, confidant, and battle partner. Wendy had taught her things about magic she had never known. How magic came from love, and allowing intuition to guide spells usually made them more accurate.

She had taught Wendy how to meditate properly, and how to fight physically. Chelia taught her how to work out, build stamina and strength. They had gone running together, and she had seen Wendy grow into a young woman. Chelia had given Wendy a far more successful 'talk' than her cousin had, and she had taken her shopping to get her first bra at the same store that Chelia had gotten her own. When she gotten her period for the first time, Chelia was the first person she had told. It had only taken them two months until they got theirs at the same time. They had become sisters, and best friends.

She tried so hard not to cry when she saw Wendy hold onto Lucy's hand. She was jealous of her for a moment; Wendy had a hand to hold. Jura was gone, Wendy was gone, and Chelia suddenly felt very alone and very cold.

"She'll be back. You know that, right?" A cool voice said from her left. Chelia nodded quietly, a tear slipping from her eye. It froze somewhere on her cheek as Lyon put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, its just hard to see people leave. First Jura, then Sherry, and now Wendy. You'll probably be next." Chelia turned away, and Lyon raised his eyebrows. He was shocked that Chelia thought that at first, but then he reexamined her life.

"Nope. I'm not going anywhere, this guild needs me, and I need this guild." He stated. It seemed simple enough to him, but to Chelia it meant stability and familiarity. The three people she had been closest to had left, and he was the only person left to whom she was really close. "I know Wendy will visit for sure, but you know who we can visit?" Lyon added on to his last statement, hoping to ignite something in Chelia.

"Jura!" Chelia immediately knew the answer. She missed her uncle more than she could express with words. He had been her friend and mentor throughout her life, and seeing him again would be wonderful.

"Of course," Lyon moved to stand next to Chelia as she continued to watch her friend leave. "He misses you dearly. A surprise will do him some good, especially with all the paperwork he has probably been doing." A small smile curved Lyon's lip, and Chelia smiled along with him.

Wendy, Natsu and Lucy were no longer visible, even to her eyes, and she looked up at Lyon. He had been the one to bring her to the guild, and though it took a while for their friendship to form, she knew that now it was here to stay. Just like him.


End file.
